Of the Soul
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Ten songs for the Reno/Genesis pairing. Just because


Music Meme

Reno/Genesis, Genesis/Reno

Been wanting to do one of these. Music memes are basically taking a pairing and setting it to ten random songs on your play list. You only have the length of the song to write the ficlet.

Warnings: Language, Turks, SOLDIER boys, Yaoi…

* * *

**The Rules – Hoobastank 0:52**

Who knew how many rules they broke by being together? A Turk and a Soldier First Class… very unusual. Their friends didn't care. They didn't care. Genesis and Reno. Rhapsodos and Sinclair.

**By My Side – Three Doors Down 3:16**

The day Genesis spontaneously got his wing was both the worst and the best day of his life.

Reno, on the other hand, found amazing uses for said wing.

Let's see…

Flight was awesome – nothing quite like it, since there was a likely chance that they'd get killed.

And Genesis made the _most_ _awe inspiring_ sounds when the feathers were stroked.

**Addicted – Saving Abel 3:44**

"You're so addictive…" Reno whispered once, face right next to Genesis's ear. "A drug that I just can't get enough of… Never enough." Reno nuzzled the other. "Mine. It doesn't matter what the others say about us, I claim you as mine."

Next morning…

"Goddess Reno, did you have to leave so many marks?" Genesis asked.

"Why, yes Gen. Yes I did. That way the idiots that you call SOLDIERS won't try to do anything, since they'll see that you're taken already." Reno's logic astounded the other redhead.

"You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

**The Sweet Escape – Akon 4:06**

The mix tape was one of the best things Reno could have gotten from Myde. There was one song on it that was particularly addictive, causing the redhead to dance whenever he heard it.

"Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?" Reno crooned.

"What would be sweet?" Genesis asked, effectively startling the younger Turk.

"Gah, don't do that. Please. Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?" Reno spun around, taking a half-step back when he realized just how close Genesis was to him. "Gen, you're back from that mission early. Why?"

"Finished early and thought I'd spend time with you, only Veld said you had the day off, so here I am," Genesis replied.

"We trained you good. No more Goddess ranting unless Myde provokes ya, huh?"

"Yeah." Laughter.

**Over My Head (Cable Car) – The Fray 3:58**

Reno turned around and walked away. Why had Genesis disappeared? Was it his fault? Why? The redhead paced around, trying to figure out why his lover had gone missing, what kind of mission would do that?

Hours later, Reno slumped down, sobbing quietly. He hadn't been this low since he found out about his sister's death. He hated feeling like that. Reno was starting to wish that he could hear Genesis speak about the "Goddess" to him, even though he and the other Turks had gotten him to stop doing that around them quite a while before.

"Why… Why, Gen? Why do you have to leave… me? I thought I was important to you."

**Engel – Rammstein 4:25**

"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein." Reno once heard Myde utter those very words, and he had no idea what they meant – still didn't know. Something about an angel. Well, when Genesis received that black wing covered in soft feathers, he realized something – Angels weren't cursed like they thought they were.

"It's a curse, Reno. Humans aren't meant to fly. Monsters are." Genesis was adamant in the fact that he thought he was a monster.

Why couldn't he realize what Reno had already seen – that Genesis was no monster, but an angel fallen from his place in heaven?

**The Remedy (I won't worry) – Jason Mraz 4:15**

"Sephiroth, I need your help." Sephiroth stared at the person who just asked him for help. Now, he knew that person was proud – but not so proud as to not admit needing help.

"With what, Valentine?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously. If he went missing, Myde Valentine was to blame, no matter what they said.

"Rhapsodos and Reno. I need your help getting them in one closet. If you can get Rhapsodos into the closet at the end of the hall on the 60th floor, I'll owe you one. Seriously. Anything, name it." So, Myde had already had him figured out, eh?

"Alright. When?"

"By 3 or so. If at all possible. Thanks. I owe you big time for this."

"I intend to collect."

"I know."

**Apologize – OneRepublic/Timbaland 3:04**

_Gen, I know it's kinda late, but I'm sorry. About whatever happened when we were together. I don't regret a thing, but… I thought I should say this. I love you. Have loved you. Will love you till I'm dead. There's nothing you can do to stop me, short of killing me yourself. I know you can't, that you're dead, but… I know you. I know how hard it was for you – hell, it was hard for me._

_Ya know what? I'm taking back my sorry until I can say it to you in person. There's no way talking to a headstone instead of you is good for me._

**No More Sorrow – Linkin Park 3:41**

"Reno, Dammit, it's not your fault, okay Red? It's Lazard's. He's the one who assigned Genesis that mission." Myde was in a panic. Less than two months after he got back from being an experiment for Hojo, Reno had to lose one of the few people who could help him keep his stability.

"No… Then why do I feel like it's my fault? God, I feel like I let him down." Reno sobbed, breath hitching and voice breaking.

"Red, get a hold of yourself. You can't do this to yourself. It's not good. Please, don't do this." Myde was trying hard to hold back his tears, so he could look like he was collected in front of the one who was breaking up visibly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**Hero – Chad Kroeger (from Nickelback) 3:10**

Standing on top of Shinra Tower, Genesis could see for miles. His single black wing was extended upwards, like an impromptu lightning rod.

"Say, Gen, why do they call us heroes? I mean, it's not like we do anything to deserve it," Reno had said earlier that day. He had just pulled a kid from a building that was on fire, and saved his life.

"You think you're not a hero Reno… but the Turks could be called that. Just as the Goddess wills it."

* * *

Right now, I'm listening to Black Friday Rule by Flogging Molly. I only wish that could have come up during the course of this. That song is about 7 minutes long.

Anyway – Ren/Gen. One of my fave crack pairings. I can only imagine how threatened Yazoo would feel if Genesis showed up in Radiant Garden. – cracks up laughing – Oh, I just started a new series – the Stephanie Plum books by Janet Evanovich. (Can't spell XD). They're crack on pot, probably.

Entertaining.


End file.
